<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Question of Trust by Cumquatmarmalade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393560">A Question of Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumquatmarmalade/pseuds/Cumquatmarmalade'>Cumquatmarmalade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumquatmarmalade/pseuds/Cumquatmarmalade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place immediately post Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Question of Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Its been a while since I wrote anything so here goes dipping my toes back in the water again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawn was breaking over the Negev.</p><p> <br/>Phryne stirred lazily, her body pressed tight against Jack, in the half-light of the tent. She smiled sleepily, remembering the night before, her body still deliciously aching and her mind focused on the realisation that finally. Finally. He was hers. And she? - She was his.</p><p><br/>She lay listening to Jack’s low, steady breathing.  Dependable and even, just like him. She focused on the rise and fall of his chest, the way his lips twitched occasionally at some dream or subconscious impulse. How she longed to kiss those lips.</p><p><br/>Phryne let out a deep sigh. The night before had been a revelation. Jack had proven an assured and attentive lover. But more than that, their lovemaking had been playful and -easy. It had also been very, very good.</p><p><br/>Perhaps, she reflected, it was because she knew him so well. Maybe it was because, for perhaps the first time in her life, she had given him her heart, and she trusted him completely.</p><p><br/>She watched him a while longer and then she drifted off to sleep once more.</p><p><br/>----<br/>Jack felt the first beams of morning sun hitting the tent. He squinted a little against the brightness of the sunlight flooding through the flap of the tent. A camel grunted its displeasure at the daylight.</p><p><br/>Phryne made a small moan in her sleep and nuzzled Jack’s side before settling once more into slumber. Jack lazily stroked the silken skin of her back, revelling in being able to touch her at last in all the ways he had long dreamed of. </p><p><br/>They’d both been such fools in their own ways. He too afraid of losing her. She too afraid to show him what was in her heart. It had all come down to one simple thing in the end. Trust.</p><p><br/>She’d told him back in London, that she thought they had a blind faith in each other. It had jolted him at the time but now he understood. There was always a reason for the things Phryne Fisher did. There was always a rationale. And he’d somehow not trusted her enough. He’d let his jealousy override him and it had made him insecure where she was concerned. He’d been afraid of getting hurt. But he hadn’t been wrong about her either. She hadn’t thought to share her motivations. And she had also been afraid. Afraid he’d try to tame her; tie her down, clip her glorious wings. They both should have trusted the other more. </p><p><br/>They would from now on.</p><p><br/>“Jack.” Her voice was thick and sleepy. It was without doubt the most wonderful sound he’d ever heard.</p><p><br/>“Good morning,” he rasped.</p><p><br/>“Hmmm,” she all but purred.</p><p><br/>“What time is it?” she asked.</p><p><br/>“It’s late,” he replied.</p><p><br/>She rolled over him, kissed him languidly.</p><p><br/>“It’s early,” she whispered against his mouth.</p><p> </p><p><br/>He rolled them again, his teeth grazing her neck. “You’re right. Yes it is.”</p><p><br/>She giggled and he was completely undone.</p><p><br/>----<br/>It was almost midday when Phryne emerged from the tent.</p><p><br/>Jack finished harnessing the camel, and turned. He took in the elaborate robes and veil. She was always beautiful. But out here in the Negev, she was utterly breathtaking.</p><p><br/>She spun around “You like?”</p><p><br/>“Very much,” he chuckled.</p><p><br/>She walked meaningfully towards him and he wrapped her in his arms before kissing her. A long, slow kiss filled with promise and longing and this new emotion now acknowledged that had passed between them.</p><p><br/>Let’s share a camel,” she said cheekily.</p><p><br/>“I’m not certain that’s wise, Miss Fisher. Pressed against you all day might prove too much, even for my stoic self-control.”</p><p><br/>“Oh, I do hope so, Inspector,” she teased.</p><p><br/>----<br/>Hours later as they traversed the desert, Jack was immensely grateful for their closeness. </p><p><br/>They were partners now in the truest sense of the word. He’d been right. He didn’t need or even want to marry her. Knowing he’d long had her heart gave him a courage and playful boldness he’d not had in years.</p><p><br/>And having told her he loved her, he felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. She understood. They both did.</p><p><br/>They belonged together; were better together. Still able to be apart and be the individuals they needed and wanted to be, but somehow more because of each other.</p><p><br/>Phryne chose that moment to turn her head and seek his mouth with her own. </p><p><br/>“I don’t think I’m ever going to get tired of this,” she breathed.</p><p><br/>He tightened his grip around her waist. “I’m counting on it.”</p><p><br/>“My never-ending source of mystery,” she answered with a chuckle.</p><p><br/>“Yours indeed,” he answered. “Entirely yours.”</p><p><br/>A figure appeared on the horizon and Phryne halted the camel.</p><p><br/>“What now?” Jack asked.</p><p><br/>“Whatever comes next” Phryne replied, her tone excited and expectant.</p><p><br/>And Jack knew in that moment, that whatever came next, they’d face it together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>